role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Knock Out
Knock Out (ックノックアウト Nokku Auto) is a Decepticon medical officer and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a red sports car loosely resembling an Aston Martin One-77. Personality Knock Out is cheeky, arrogant, melodramatic and very vain. He's also a narcissist, as he is attracted to himself and is very careful with his appearance. Though he's a decent fighter, he prefers to use big powerful weapons to fight with. He is also somewhat cowardly but he's also is fairly polite and seems to enjoy it when others are polite to him. He seems to be fond of some cliches found in horror movies and "road trip movies" as well. History Backstory Knock Out was called on by Starscream to see if he can repair Megatron. Starscream chastised Knock Out for being late but he explained that it was "a long drive" to which Starscream reacted with distaste towards Knock Out's choice of altmode and wonders why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose a land altmode, when he could fly. Knock Out replied that he enjoys how he looks in his current appearance. Starscream then asked if he could repair Megatron. Knock Out said that he was better at "breaking them than fixing them" but agreed to do his best. Later, Knock Out and Breakdown interfere with the Autobots' museum heist to take the Energon Harvester. He pulled up to Optimus Prime in vehicle mode and wolf whistles at Optimus' altmode. He and Breakdown then engaged the Autobots while Soundwave made off with the Energon Harvester taken from the human children. After Starscream began using the Harvester on Energon deposits, he and Breakdown disabled each other in an attempt to stop Bulkhead from interfering. When they come to the other, Autobots show up to help Bulkhead. Breakdown asked whether they should fight, but Knock Out decided to drive away instead. Later, Knock Out participated in human street races, one such race resulting in him driving an opponent off the road literally for scratching his paintjob. When he returned to the Nemesis, Starscream confronted him about his street racing and ordered him to continue working on Megatron, not to race again. Later, Knock Out does indeed race again, but this time, he happened upon Bumblebee, who is racing with Jack. He attacked them, but they managed to escape. When another kid, Vince, found Jack, Knock Out took him hostage and forced the Autobots to give chase. He and Breakdown set a trap to keep the other Autobots occupied, but Optimus Prime is able to save Vince by tearing off Knock Out's door, sending a furious Knock Out fleeing into the distance. When Knock Out returned to the Nemesis after the ordeal, Starscream punished him for disobeying orders, though the punishment was only cosmetic as Starscream scratched his paint job. When the all amazing Starscream decided he wanted to terminate Megatron by "mercifully" taking him off his life support, he made a deal with Knock Out where he would be the new Decepticon leader with Knock Out as his second-in-command. To this end, Knock Out did his best to convince Soundwave that Megatron would not have wanted to remain in a "vegetative" state and that taking him off life support was the only solution. However, they discovered Bumblebee and Arcee doing something to Megatron's body, and as they fled, they knocked Megatron's life support system off. However Soundwave pointed out they could not let Megatron die by an Autobot's hand, so Knock Out was forced to reconnect his life support. Later, he noted to Starscream that Megatron was no longer showing any brainwave activity. He subsequently informed Starscream that he was not yet leader, but still open to the idea of being a second-in-command. When the Autobots interfered in Starscream's latest plan to recover the Energon, Knock Out assured Starscream that his second-in-command would take care of them, and ordered Breakdown to attack. However, Optimus Prime attacked from behind, and Starscream chastised Knock Out for not keeping an eye on the rear. Starscream's exact words were "What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear!" Following Megatron's miraculous recovery, Knock Out was assigned to keep Starscream functional as Megatron punished him repeatedly for his duplicity. Starscream disobeyed his orders to simply recover, and later Knock Out saw to him as Starscream claimed he had lost his arm and it was Knock Out's fault for not checking him thoroughly. To make up for this, Knock Out suggested an upgraded limb, or else find his old arm. Starscream returned from searching even more damaged, and Knock Out pointed out that he needed to take better care of himself. Knock Out and Breakdown were sent to steal a data cylinder which transferred all its data into Bulkhead by a laser due to Miko's clumsiness. After detecting Bulkhead in a monster truck platform, Megatron ordered Knock Out to bring Bulkhead's head. When Knock Out and Breakdown were searching through the platform for Bulkhead, who was in vehicle mode, the Autobot transformed when Knock Out was about to inspect him, then painted some of his mathematical (or possibly scientific) equations on Knock Out. This outraged him. Before he could use his buzz saw to cut out Bulkhead's head, Miko bumped herself into his head and the data came out of Bulkhead through a laser again. The data was lost in space, then Knock Out and Breakdown retreated after Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee came. At a certain point, Knock Out and Breakdown were stealing Energon cubes and Arcee was in pursuit of them until the air support Vehicons came and would have killed her if Ratchet had not intervened. Knock Out claims that he saw Ratchet for the first time saying he is a new Autobot. Megatron got assaulted slightly with energon leaking out of his mouth after Ratchet punched him in the face. Before Ratchet was able to punch him again, Megatron punched the green Energon liquid out of him. Knock Out collected the liquid back into a container, then battled Ratchet while trying to decapitate him. After Knock Out aimed his circular saw at Ratchet, but Ratchet dodged it, causing him to miss and pinned his saw to the rock-wall. When Ratchet picked up the container, Knock Out teased him in a rude tone, asking if he was going to drink it. Ratchet then remarked, "No...I'm going to destroy it!" he threw it against the rock-wall, shattering and destroying the container. Knock Out gasped and stated that Megatron would have his head for his failing to collect and present the new energon. Knock Out again retreated when Bumblebee, Arcee, & Optimus came. He reported that the Space Bridge 2.0 was almost finished and joked on how he could hear Unicron's thoughts to Airachnid. He was present when they were rendezvousing with the portal, but his Lord left and left him wondering if he was losing it. Knock Out questioned Commander Airachnid when she suggested to abandon Megatron and witnessed Soundwave taking her down. The crew was surprised to see Optimus as Orion come with Megatron. Aboard the Nemesis, in the laboratory, he gave Orion the Decepticon Insignia. Knock Out would become even more humiliated during the search for the Iacon Relics, as an infusion of Dark Energon caused the Nemesis to develop its own intelligence, thereby sending him and all the other Decepticons into stasis. This would be followed by a right cross to the jaw by the Autobot medic Ratchet. A chance to recover one of the relics in New York led to a fight with Arcee and Bumblebee, with the end result of Knock Out being run over by a sweeper train. A close inspection of Laserbeak would have Knock Out frantically trying to get rid of a live grenade. He would later be embedded inside a wall, courtesy of Smokescreen. His only real success was obtaining a Predacon bone, but not without a great deal of trouble. With the return of Shockwave and his demotion to becoming his subordinate, Knock Out agrees to Starscream's plan to inject Dark Energon into the body of Silas, only to have him to become an Energon-hungry zombie. This, in turn, causes the release of Airachnid and cutting the Vehicon forces in half as they were infected by Silas and became zombies as well. The end result was the banishment of Airachnid and the Insecticons to one of Cybertron's moons and a severe reduction of the remaining Decepticon forces on Earth. Due to his experiments with Synthetic Energon, and with the aid of Shockwave, and the captured medic Ratchet, Knock Out played a role in restoring the Omega Lock with the intent of restoring Cybertron and cyberforming Earth. However, he also played a vital role in the Decepticon's downfall by merely letting it slip in front of Ratchet that Megatron had set up the Autobots into finding Shockwave's lab and destroying the Predacon clones so the clones would not have a chance at destroying the Decepticons themselves, all of which Ratchet revealed to Predaking when he was at the Predacon's mercy, and then deactivated the Nemesis' shielding allowing his fellow Autobots to storm the warship while Predaking turned on Megatron. When the Autobots attacked the Nemesis, Knock Out decided that it was time to jump ship and tried to escape, but was prevented from doing so in the ensuing crossfire. In the end, he witnessed Cybertron being restored, calling it a 'lustrous sight.' When given odd looks by the Autobots seeing him, he responded with the statement of What, I'm joining the winning team. Knock Out was immediately knocked out by Miko, who was in the Apex Armor. Knock Out was then placed in a holding cell with the remaining Decepticon troops. Knock Out was held captive with the other Decepticon troops in a holding cell where they were all in stasis cuffs, which they used to hit against the walls and surroundings of the cell to get Bumblebee's attention. Bumblebee heard them and asked them of what they wanted. Knock Out and Bumblebee engaged in a short conversation. When Bumblebee brought up Knock Out's buffer regarding to his finish as "looking drab", Knock Out gave Bumblebee information on where to find Shockwave's lab. Eventually, Knock Out was freed by Starscream, which he told him that they could finally get off the ship. Starscream told them that they need to take over the ship. Knock Out trapped Smokescreen in the wall the same way he did to him a long time ago and was present on the bridge. When Starscream announced his plans to use the warship as a way of fleeing Cybertron, Knock Out suggested they should try Earth, since Unicron was no longer present there. When Starscream yelled at Knock Out to shut up, Knock Out seemed hurt and could be seen thinking, probably about his place in the situation, as Starscream continued talking. While Bumblebee fought Starscream over the Immobilizer, Knock Out used the Phase Shifter to take the Immobilizer from Starscream, and then whacked Starscream with it, which destroyed the relic. Bumblebee, however had said that it was not in fact the immoblizer. When Knock Out asked the Autobots if they now believe he wanted to join their cause, they have him a grumpy look in return as Bumblebee told Knock Out that they needed the relic, by using Ratchet's most common sentence: "Knock Out! We needed that!" He came back with "Wait... It really was the immoblizer?" Regardless, Knock Out was welcomed and escorted Starscream to his cell with Arcee and Smokescreen. When Arcee asked why he turned against Starscream, he replied that even if he did help Starscream, Knock Out would've been the first to be fired out the airlock, which he also states "Oh, and he's rude" about Starscream. Knock Out and the Autobots faced against Unicron's army, with their three Predacon allies. The Nemesis crashed and the all survived, thankfully. After the Predacons were pushed with their undead ancestors in the well, Optimus and Wheeljack returned with the All Spark. After a short battle between Optimus and Unicron, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Knock Out tried to aid Optimus. After that, Optimus trapped Unicron's spirit inside the All Spark's container. Megatron is back in his new body and Starscream tried to bring back the Decepticon ranks. Megatron said the Decepticons were over and flies off into the galaxy. Knock Out was present with the rest of the Autobots with Optimus Prime. Optimus told them that they have acted like true Primes and Knock Out replied by saying that he looks up to Optimus as a best role model. After Optimus sacrificed himself, Knock Out was amazed along with the other Autobots, as the Well of Allsparks began shooting sparks out. Optimus's sacrifice restored their home world and as the team watched the sparks, a red spark, presumably Optimus's spark, shines out. Debut: The Swarm Plan Sometime much later, Knock Out first appeared in a small appearance where he observed the fight between Cokra, Gokidon and Kamen Rider Wrath. He was amused by the fight, but he had no time for sight-seeing; he needed to meet up with his ally again soon or else he would be unprotected, so to speak. Meeting up with an Old Friend He appeared again to contact his ally Breakdown to come rescue him from an Iowan town. Breakdown, Hardshell and Gamoni came to his aid and rescued him while also freeing Vertigo. He also found Gamoni to be unusual looking. Repairing Scurrydown After Scurrydown got a new body, Scurrydown came over to Knockout to help him out with a few repairs, which Knockout obliged to do. Stranded A few weeks later passed by, Knock Out, Scurrydown and the Insecticon Jantior found themselves lost on some Western desert. Knock Out stressed out and panicked, realizing that there was no way of finding their way back to base, Gamoni was elsewhere and Hardshell and Breakdown were both M.I.A.. Knock Out and the other two Insecticons were then approached by WFC Breakdown and Switchback who informed them both that all three of them were in their land now. Switchback offered the three to join the "Mutant Cybertronians" but Knock Out managed to chase off Switchback by angering him with his "complex-addicted plot summaries", as Knock Out is admittedly fond of cliches. Scurrydown and Knock Out got into an argument with each other, Scurrydown berating Knock Out because he "scared away" their only chance to make it out of there. Before they could finish their rant though, the three 'Cons were approached by an incoming mercenary dropship. A spikey pickup Decepticon dropped down from the ship and approached Knock Out, Scurrydown and the Insecticon Janitor. Knock Out asked who the Decepticon mercenary was, only for the Decepticon mercenary replied that he was under orders to kill the three, as they were considered criminals ordered to be executed by the higher-ranking Decepticon squadron known as "Team Destron". The mercenary then attacked and went ballistic on the three, causing an all-out attack. It didn't get any better for Knock Out when Jury-Rig came. Jury-Rig fought off blasted Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor, but the two were saved by Jim Sun Spider who then preceeded to beat up the daylights out of Jury-Rig. Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor then went over to fight off the Decepticon mercenary, doing their best dodge his blasts from his Disintegrator Ray. Once the Decepticon mercenary revealed his name to be "Crapshack", Knock Out broke into hysterical laughter over the fact the name of the guy who was chasing them was named that. "Crapshack" then turned on his invisibility cloak mode and was about to attack Knock Out and the Insecticon Janitor, but fortunately Scurrydown was able to detect "Crapshack" and fired a blast of his arm gun at him. Knock Out then left with both Scurrydown and Insecticon Janitor, as Scurrydown left behind a highly-explosive grenade to take care of the Decepticon mercenary. Knock Out, Scurrydown and the Insecticon Janitor then took off far away from the grenade's explosion and kept running away. The Vehicons Ambush Knock Out and his other two Decepticon comrades finished running around after it became clear that they wee no longer being pursued. They began to look around for Energon, which then they did with the help of a person they met known as Capricorn. Knock Out, Scurrydown, Janitornator and Capricorn were then intervened by an ambush of Vehicon bounty hunters and fought them off. After they finished them off, Knock Out (along with Scurrydown and Janitornator) ran off with their Energons. Tabriz Tango After their Vehicon encounter, Knock Out led the two Insecticons further onto someplace near Tabriz. Knock Out got into an argument with Scurrydown but it was immediately halted by Janitornator. Knock Out's radio inside of his car then went wonky, meaning that somebody was calling him. Slightly embarrassed (as Knock Out claims he needs to get his "message received thing" fixed), Knock Out then answered the call, only then to find out that it was somebody he knew... Upon finding out this revelation, Knock Out ordered Scurrydown and Janitornator to follow him into Tabriz. As Knock Out and the two Insecticons neared Tabriz, Knock Out then heard a loud steam-type noise from behind. As he turned around, it turned out to be four Maximal Cops emerging from the canisters to arrest the three. As they cornered the three Decepticons, Knock Out pleaded his innocence, but 9K didn't want to hear it. 9K then ordered Knock Out along with the two Insecticons to be executed, but before that could even happen, Nemesis Prime showed up and destroyed all four of the Maximal Cops. Terrified, Knock Out, Scurrydown and Janitornator ran into the center of the city. It was in there they finally met the caller; Breakdown. Astounded, Knock Out went up to meet his missing partner and asked him where had been all this time. Breakdown revealed to Knock Out a few details about Team Destron but before they could say more, Team Destron's forces came and Vehicons rained down upon them. Knock Out (and Breakdown) were then both intervened by a Predacon criminal known as Backslash, who came to kill them both by the orders of Team Destron. Knock Out and Breakdown teamed up and fought Backslash. Unfortunately, Backslash was highly skilled and beat down Knock Out and tossed him around. As Backslash monolouged a little, Backslash then aimed for the kill and was about to strike both Knock Out and Breakdown, but he was then killed himself by Assaulter, saving Knock Out and Breakdown. After the Team Destron forces in Tabriz fell, Knock Out and Breakdown regrouped with Scurrydown and Janitornator and took off. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 1 After the chaos in Tabriz, Knock Out along with the other three went inside a cave. Knock Out and Breakdown spoke to each other for a lengthy amount of time, because of long they spent aways from each other. Breakdown spoke to Knock Out some more on Team Destron; also saying that he had a plan on how to free Hardshell from the Destron prison and to fight back Destron. Knock Out agreed with Breakdown's terms as well as coming up with his own plan which was to grab a some Destron Vehicons and reprogram them to follow them, though Knock Out admitted he would most definitely need Scurrydown to help him. Knock Out then talked to Breakdown about on how bad things were when Breakdown left. Knock Out also brought up one time where he, Scurrydown and Janitornator went to get tacos and were attacked by Scraplets, which he told to Breakdown that he did not want to know. Breakdown didn't know how to react to that. Their conversation and planning was interrupted however by an intruding shadowy blur. Knock Out searched around for the blur, but the blur soon revealed itself to be none other than the Destron Shifter Makeshift. Knock Out ordered to attack the intrusive Makeshift, but Makeshift had a trick up his sleeves; Duskstar and Dawnsteel. After Makeshift left, the Predacons attacked the four, with Duskstar chasing after Knock Out. Knock Out ran away from Duskstar from a long time, until Breakdown came to rescue Knock Out and fought off the Predacon. Right as Knock Out himself was going to duel Duskstar, the ceiling of the cavern began to collapsed, trapping him and knocking him out unconscious along with the others in the cave as well. The Predacons Emerge Pt. 2 Two days later, Knock Out was rescued by the Mutant Cybertronians and pulled out of the cave. Unfortunately, he was completely covered in scratches much to his dislike. Knock Out grabbed out his buffer and handed it to Breakdown and asked Breakdown to buff him, that way he could be clean and the scratches would be gone. However before Breakdown could even start buffing Knock Out, three other Cybertronians (two Autobots and one Decpeticon) showed up to beat up Knock Out because he "stole" their names. Knock Out then ran for his life. An hour later, Knock Out returned back to Breakdown and requested to have his buffing be continued as the three other "Knock Outs" had disappeared. However, he was wrong, the three did show up again. Enraged, Knock Out ordered Breakdown and Scurrydown to attack them. Scurrydown fought off Wipeout, Breakdown fought off Lights-Out and Knock Out fought off Strikeout. The fight was interrupted though by the reawakened Predcaons Duskstar and Dawnsteel, to which the other three Knock Outs ran away from. Knock Out was the first one to spot Spacewarp coming and leaped away when she landed. Upon realizing that Hardshell had returned, Knock Out joined up with Overcast to attack Duskstar. Later on, Knock Out cheered on as Spacewarp chased out the two Predacons and Transquito. After Hardshell's speech, Knock Out then got his buffer back and finally got to be cleaned in peace. Macabre Strikes Eventually Knock Out had finally managed to cleanse himself with his buffer and showed off his repaired look in front of the other Decepticons. He joined in the fight against the Autobots and Animated Zilla 's New Cartel, as well as Macabre and his horde of Mummy Vehicons. After the fight, Knock Out as well as the other Decepticons retreated into Spacewarp and took off. Transquito's Last Stand Knock Out assisted Hardshell in regrouping with Gamoni. However along the way, they had to fight off Transquito's forces, as they had come to try to assassinate them all. Sunstorm started off attacking Knock Out by scaring him off with his flamethrowers, but then Jim Sun Spider came in his way and fought against him. Jim Sun Spider fought fire with fire and the two were locked into a duel of flames. Sunstorm nearly scorched Jim Sun Spider, but Jim Sun Spider then got out his Napalmthrower and used it against Sunstorm, hurting him greatly. Ramjet then started attacking Knock Out by firing a barrage of missiles at him, but he grew disinterested in attacking him and went on to attack Overcast and Incinerator instead. After sometime chasing and beating the two up, Ramjet got the two cornered and was about to blow their heads off with his missile launchers. However he was then intercepted by Knock Out who kicked him off the two and shocked him with his Energon Prod. After Transquito's death and the Seeker's retreated, Breakdown brought Hardshell back into Spacewarp for repairs. Red Energon Heist WIP Equipment * Energon Prod: '''Knock Out's main weapon. It can be used to electrocute enemies. * '''Electric Hand Saw: Knock Out is armed with an electrical hand saw that he can use to saw through things, such as steel. * Arm Mounted Drill: '''A small, but a deadly drill that comes out from Knock Out's left arm. It can drill into almost anything and is very painful. * '''Shockblade: Knock Out is also equipped with a razor-sharp blade-like weapon. * Medical Skills: Knock Out has excellent medical skills and repair ill Cybertronians very well. * Enhanced Speed: What Knock Out lacks in strength, he makes up for having enhanced speed; being faster than his teammates. Weaknesses * Combat: Knock Out is not the best fighter, mainly avoiding getting involved in fights and avoid messing up his paint job. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Himself * Buffing * Inflicting pain on others (mainly humans or other Cybertronians) * Old movies Dislikes * Losing * Getting his paint job ruined * Scratches/damage to himself Quotes Trivia * He doesn't exactly hate the Insecticons, but finds them annoying. * Despite not liking humans, he seems to enjoy human culture such as watching movies in drive-by theaters and having a fondness for their sports cars. * Knock Out originally was going to serve a minor role, but became promoted to a major character since the "Stranded" RP. Theme Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Becoming Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Autobots